The Exaggerated Lore
by Robin1996ify
Summary: A collection of all Daedric Lore that have been PARODIED! Rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: I had this idea when I was reading a parody version of fairy tales *cough*Teen Titans parody*cough*messed up!*bleaugh!* So I was thinking.. **

**What would happen if I parodied the Daedric lore? **

**And thus this fanfic was born! **

**P.S: This fanfic was intended to answer all the fans question about Daedra in humor ways! Submit your request!**

**P.S.S: Lord Sheogorath is the one who suggested this, due to how boring and dull the lore was, according to him..**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Elder Scrolls**

* * *

**How the Daedra were born( and Aedra too!)**

Once upon a time, in a null and dark space, there was an awesome and powerful and static force named Anu. He has a brother named Padomay, also known as Sithis and rather to be called like that than his real name.

One day, Sithis decided to make fun of Anu by shoving him some instant noodles.. I mean, ideas! Or tacos?

So anyway, due to the staticness of Anu, the instant noodles transformed into.. an Eternal Instant Noddles™! Just kidding! The noodles of ideas suddenly manifested and it unpurposely created Aetherius.

The Aetherius also smelled like roasted chicken noddles. Probably because it was created using instant noodles…

In an instant, Sithis went full tantrum! He then began to attack his brother!

"Anu! IMAGOINTOKILLU!" He said, began slashing his brother. Anu didn't say anything, because he is too cool to school, I mean.. speak.

The two brothers began to attack each other using various punch, kick, slash, smash, and dance style.. The result of the fight caused both of them to bleed heavily. Sithis's bloods and Anu's bloods mixed, and that combination created Aedra. They eventually ate the Eternal Instant Noodles™ and gained their divine powers..

Sithis, still bleeding, accidentally poured his blood to the kitchen floor and it created Daedra. In an instant.

And that's my friends, it's how the Daedra was born.

About the Aedra, because they ate the Eternal Instant Noodles™ without spare anything to Anu, he cursed the Aedra to never appear in front of mortal.

THE END.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: What do you guys think? Do you like this parody? If so, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: No reviews yet? Oh well, at least there's no flames for this fanfic.**

**P.S: This chapter is ridiculous..**

* * *

**Why Azura and Nocturnal are depicted as siblings**

When Sithis's blood fell to the kitchen floor.. I mean.. deep space, it created Daedra, right? A full grown Daedra?

Wrong!

The first thing that came out from that pool of blood is a hand, reaching up to find something to grab.

Sithis's eyes (?)widened. When he pulled the hand only to find..

"What the..? A baby!" Sithis couldn't get enough shock than seeing a baby just came out from his pool of bloods..

Anu was satisfied that he just locked the Aedras to the their room, but that's not important to the story. SO MOVING ON!

Another baby came out from the pool of blood, this one grabbed the first baby leg to pulled herself out. Sithis found this scene.. ridiculous..

"My blood just created a new being! Without the mix from my brother's blood!" Sithis muttered, as he carried the two newborn Daedra. " But why it came out as a baby! While, Anu have a group of a new being he called Aedra! And those are full grown adults!" He lamented. Two newborn Daedra babies were crying on his grasp.

The first baby that came out from the pool of blood have a stray of black midnight hair and a pair of violet eyes, while the second one have a stray of golden sun hair and a pair of blue eyes.

And the two babies are girls, Sithis immediately covered them with his black robes after realized that..

He then examined the babies, after he put them on the crib (made of bones, flesh, and any dark thing that you can only found in the Void). The babies now stopped crying and instead stared curiously to Sithis formless face..

"The second baby have a pair of blue sickening eyes. Make me want to puke.." He said, looking to the blond haired baby. " Is that the color of azure maybe? Azure.. Okay, I'm going to name this second born baby Azura." He said.

And that's my friend, is how Azura was named first, even though she was second to came…

Ridiculous..

"I have no idea how I'm going to name her elder sister.." Sithis muttered, the black haired baby ignored him, and instead stared at Sithis's dark cloud form.

Anu decided to create something shiny to teach his Aedra how to create things, it shine so brightly, it almost burned Sithis.

"ANU! ARE YOU TRYING TO SET ME ON FIRE? YOU KNOW THAT I ONLY ASSOCIATE WITH DARKNESS!" Sithis yelled. He then suddenly realized that the bright ray also shone to the two babies. The babies have different reaction.

While Azura seemed to enjoy the ray of light, her elder sister cried in pain. The ray of light almost burned her, like it did to Sithis.

"This is amazing! You are just like me!" Sithis said, proudly to the first born baby. "I shall give you half of my darkness power. The one without chaos in it!" He then did what he said to the first born Daedra. ".. And I found a perfect name for you! I shall name you Nocturnal!"

And that's my friend, is why Nocturnal's dark power was almost related with Sithis's.

When Sithis decided to clean the pool of bloods in the kitchen.. I mean deep space, he suddenly face palmed as he saw another 14 babies came out from the blood, laid on the floor, and crying…

"AW COME ON!"


End file.
